


Don't Be Such a Drama Queen, Jared

by Alex_Is_Trash_16



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: And It's still another group chat fic, Everyone Is Gay, Honesty I spent all summer out of these fandoms, I can't believe It's another group chat fic, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jared Kleinman Eats Bath Bombs, Micheal is a Twitch Streamer, This is my first fanfiction in like 5 months, also au connor isn't as much of a shitty human being, connor is a new kid, except for my boi evan he a bi boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Is_Trash_16/pseuds/Alex_Is_Trash_16
Summary: Whats Up Hoes! I'm back with another group chat fic





	1. Micheal makes a mistake

_**Micheal** _ **has added** _**Jeremy Jared Connor** _ **and** _**Evan** _ **to the chat**

Micheal: Now you all may be wondering "Micheal what made you want to bring us all here today?" so let me tell you the story me and my boi Jeremy were hanging out at the park and He had the wonder full idea of bringing that new kid into a group chat with all us losers

Jeremy: Bitch, you said I'm starting a group chat and all i said was add the new kid

Connor: So why am I here and who are you fucking people

Micheal: So Connor aka The New Kid, I accidentally deleted the old group chat and Jeremy is probably thought you needed friends since you were new.

Jared: Micheal if I remember correctly the old group chat got deleted because you got high and decided to send some very unsavory images with us all and then mysteriously the next morning that chat was gone

Jeremy: yeah Micheal don't lie to everyobe

Connor: Wait who are you guys at school anyway

Jeremy: I'm that tall kid that does the play and hangs out with Christine and all them a lot

Micheal: I'm the shorter kid that is always with Jerry over there

Jared: I'm the kid everybody is convinced eats LUSH bath bombs, and Evans the kid who's always standing somewhere near me 

Connor: so I think I have an idea of who you are but like why am I in this 

Jeremy: I had your discord cause you told me to send you classwork through it and Micheal likes meme group chats so you ended up here

Evan: why was i added back into one of these after the  t r a u m a  I went through in the last one

Micheal: because like it or not Evan you're one of us 

 Evan: I endured trauma last time

Jared: Yeah Micheal save that gay shit for Jeremy

Micheal: I WAS HIGH

Micheal: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT 

Micheal: STOP HARASSING ME AND LET ME LIVE MY LIFE

Jeremy: Micheal, you sent the entire group chat nudes

Connor: Wait, what the fuck is this group

Jeremy: I promise we aren't usually like this but not even I would have wanted to see those

**Micheal changed their nickname to Stop Bringing This Up**

 

 


	2. Connor has to buy milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t just gonna be a group chat fix cause I can actually write now. What Up

**STOP BRING THIS UP has changed their name to Micheal**

Micheal: yo anyone wanna go to target with me?

Jermey: yeah, pick me up babe 

Michael: of course

Connor: Actually can you meet me at the 7:11 my sister is making me do the grocery shopping and I can’t drive 

Micheal: Yeah Binch 

Jared: I’m not going to not be present for this stoned ass target quest 

Evan: and that’s my que to leave 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapters short but the next ones going be fricking the bomb . com


	3. Connor Is A Tall Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started writing this before Halloween. don't hate me

**Connors POV**

I'm sitting on the curb with a can of red bull as a red Cruiser pulls into the 7-11 parking lot, Jeremy practically jumped out of the window to tell me to hop in. I get into the backseat with a kid I don't quite notice, Jared is the only one I didn't really know so, i assumed it to be him. The ride was quiet other than a Bob Marley CD playing over the sound system. 

" We have arrived, Hoes," Micheal yells, hoping out of the car into the Target's huge ass parking lot. 

" I'm not a fucking hoe unlike you sending nudes to the group chat on accident," Jared stats in a somewhat sarcastic tone, throwing quotation marks around the accident.

" wait did that actually happen? " I ask out of genuine curiosity into this situation. Which only received a unison "sadly," from Jared and Jeremy and a regretful look from Micheal, the second we got into Target, Micheal grabbed a cart and ran for the section a cheap shit you don't need section. I follow in suit as the guys in front of me throw random Halloween decorations into the cart.

~Jesus Bought A Time Turner~

" Now we need to buy as many things of Halloween Oreo's as humanly possible before it's November and you can't find them anywhere," I say as I throw approximately 28 packages of Oreo's into the cart, I'm happy my parents still give me an allowance. Jeremy throws a few in his basket emptying out the display. We go down to the refrigerated section where we apparently have to get 17 things of string cheese, 5 boxes of bagged apples, and 6 packages of Go-Gurt. I honestly  stopped questioning out purchases after about 6 minutes of shopping with these guys, I mean at least I remembered to buy milk. 

 

 


	4. Micheal Eats a Glue Stick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot about this so here’s another chapter

Micheal: someone said they’d donate 50$ if I ate a glue stick

Jermey: Micheal, I swear to god if you eat another glue stick

Jared: Jeremy, Let a man make bad life decisions for money 

Evan: I’m gonna have to side with Jeremy here don’t eat glue sticks 

Micheal: Update, I have 50$ more in my paypal

Jeremy: wtf

Jeremy: you actually ate a glue stick 

Jared: bro I was joking 

Micheal: what I wanted 50$ 

Jeremy: “why Micheal Mell is a complete and utter chaotic idiot who need constant supervision,” a ten part video essay 

Micheal: wow bitch 

Connor: dude not gonna lie

Connor: you’re my role model 

Micheal: thank you for supporting me 

Micheal: unlike some people Heere

Jeremy: wow and you yelled at me for @ing you 

Evan: honestly this group chat is as much of a mess as Jared’s Life

Jared: w o w  b i t c h  

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Connor: Guys, I need help

Jared: Yes Connor, Everyone knows you need help

Connor: not like that you ass

Connor: Mr.Ross kicked me out of Spanish and I don’t know what to do now

Evan: I’m in the library for my free period if you want to come sit with me

Connor: Okay

Connor: See you in a few Ev

 

* * *

**Micheal has added Jermey and Jared to HIGH NERDS**

Micheal: Okay bitches welcome to operation High Nerds

Jared: what?

Micheal: Evan clearly likes Connor and I want my life to be like a teen Rom-Com so they are getting together 

Jeremy: and you can be the classic teen rom-com character that accidentally sends nudes to group chats and eats glue sticks 

Micheal: Fuck you and your mom 

Jeremy: you’re too gay to fuck my mom 

Micheal: fuck you and your dad then 

Jeremy: while don’t rape my dad, but I’m down 

Jared: wtf Jeremy 

Micheal: sorry about him

Micheal: Anyway, how do you feel about setting these hoes up 

Jared: if there was ever two people I wouldn’t call a hoe it would be those two specific humans but okay

Jeremy: why don’t we just invite Connor to sit with us at lunch first guys 

Jared : I’m still confused by High Nerds

Micheal: while Evan is a nerd and Connor likes weed

Jeremy: fair enough actually 

Micheal: Finally a boyfriend who supports me

Jeremy: love you babe

**Jared has left the Chat**

******************** **** ****~~****~~ ~~****~~

 


	6. I’m running out of ideas for chapter names

Micheal: so as a group we have decided to gift Connor the pleasure of sitting with us at lunch

Connor: sorry what

Evan: he’s trying to say that you should sit with us because we have an extra seat

Connor: fine but I’m sitting no where near glue and nudes over there

**Micheal renamed chat “stop bullying me”**

Evan: the seats usually across from him don’t worry

Connor: thanks I guess

Evan: See you at lunch :)

Jared: Evan is too wholesome for us 

Jermey: agreed

Micheal: I third that motion 

Evan: I hate you all

Jared: love you too buddy 

* * *

**Operation High Anxiety**

Micheal: Okay Gays

Jermey: what

Micheal: Connor is sitting with us

 Jared: Yes Micheal we all know this 

Micheal: Now what

Jermey: Let time do its thing dudearoo

Micheal: Ok wtf was that Jeremy

Jermey: you can't judge me 

 


End file.
